Realization?
by kpop is luv
Summary: narusasu. oneshot. COMPLETE. prom night proves to be very interesting and rewarding. Language, boyxboy. dont like dont read!


Oo~~~ oneshot to get the body going ya know? ^^v that's how you do it! Haha. Ok so jk. Uh I was prompted by a friend to write a quick one shot. It took forever, because I wasn't really in the mood to write. Those stupid plot eating bunnies from the depths of hell decided to pay me a visit.

Anyway, I will tell you now. There are grammatical errors in here. Most of them, guys, are on purpose. I promise. I'm not dumb. Haha.

I'm writing this instead of doing my Korean lesson! 3 so obviously this was more important lol.

Disclaimer: Psh. If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be living in the US. Haha that's for effing sure!

Love it? Hate it? Have a prom story to share? R&R guys! See something I missed? Lemme know!

But most of all ENJOY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shhhiiiittttt_… he breathed as he felt the soft kisses turn into pain as teeth bit down on a tanned neck. He couldn't stop from turning his head in pleasure. A new feeling surged through his body and ended at his stomach that was tightening in excitement. He felt his knees buckle, as he went around his neck leaving trails of kisses and nips. The temperature in the room becoming increasingly warm, arms were around his waist and soft pink lips found his own. A tongue was granted entrance, and he found himself slipping into an unrealistic mindset _nononononono_… He pulled away. Shocked blue eyes, found a calm sea of emerald.

He breathed, "What the fuck Gaara?" He shoved the kid back. He turned around stalking off, highly pissed and disgusted. Gaara watched the retreating blonde with fond interest. He frowned, how had he lost such control? It dawned on him just exactly what had taken place. He pulled his phone out.

**Dude… I'm so sorry….**

Disgusted on behalf of the fact that it felt so fucking good. So… unlike anything he had felt before. It irked him how someone he had no feelings towards could elicit such a response from his body. He shuddered thinking about it.

Naruto raced to the bathroom, feeling guilt and nausea fill his stomach. He pulled his tux together in the mirror frowning at the memory of earlier. He reached for his phone,

**Have you talked to Gaara yet?**

Sasuke paused the movie in favor of his phone. Frowning he read the message,

Dude I'm so sorry…

**No… Why?**

Naruto paled, anger now seeping through his entire body, as he stared from the phone to the mirror.

**Well fucking talk to him.**

Sasuke sat up, something wasn't right.

Gaara what happened?Dobe are you ok?

He was starting to get worried. Sasuke found himself eagerly waiting for a reply.

Naruto rolled his eyes, tears springing up. He typed hurriedly.

**No. I want to leave. **

"Hey Blondie! Enjoying…" he trailed off, as he walked to face him, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto looked at him, desperation showing through his voice. "I was dancing with Gaara… and." He stopped feeling sick.

Kiba probed for him to continue, "and…?"

"He…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I put my lips on him… I'm sorry man. I don't know what happened. **

The raven's stomach dropped, he read and reread the text. Wiping a tired hand over his face he stood and paced.

**You did what?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kissed me…." He finished staring at his phone.

What did he do?

He turned from Kiba heading outside. "Dog breath…" he muttered his name shakily, "I'm going to get something to eat."

Kiba nodded, slightly confused.

Naruto headed through the crowd when his phone vibrated again.

**Call.**

Naruto looked at it, and if at all possible he turned paler. Friends looked at him with concern in their eyes. He pushed the speed dial button and listened as it rang.

Sasuke eyed his phone, "What happened dobe?"

"Don't fucking call me that."

The onyx man's voice softened, "Ok fine, what happened?"

Naruto took a second before answering, "He… he kissed me, Sasuke."

Sasuke by then had figured out what happened. But hearing it from Naruto was stronger, made him more pissed off. Perhaps he hoped that Gaara was just fucking with him. You know, like 'haha! Gotcha man. Lol. That's for not coming to Prom asshole!'

Nothing was said, "Does that bother you Naru-?"

"Does it bother me?!" his tone dropped. His mind raced, as he thought of Sasuke's lips on his neck, the warmth of his arms around his waist, the melody of them dancing around the room in the dark. _I was so madly and so helplessly…_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Fuck yes, it bothers me!"

They had something going on, what it was called was a big question. There wasn't a title to it. No relationship, no sex. Fling would be acceptable, but they don't even make-out. But the love… the dedication… the secret glances when no one was looking. They acted like a couple. Held hands, took comfort in each other, small kisses were exchanged. Chaste kisses, fleeting and feather light kisses. Teasing neck kisses. Whatever you want to call it. It was different on certain days. Sex was out rated, something to be treasured. Claimed yet so single. They argued, and talked, and scoffed. But at the end of the day they were in each other's arms. Engrossed in one another's brace. A signature placed somewhere. Together but not together… Romeo and Juliet anyone? Sasuke swallowed nervously, he knew what was coming. But hearing the answer from his dobe's mouth made him oddly excited. "Why?"

"Because I LOVE YOU, not him." …_in love_. His voice seeped with a desperate want for understanding, a need to hear something back… anything for Christ's sake. Right now he didn't care about the world. Didn't care about what the people, 'his friends', thought. He needed the bastard. Needed to feel his lips on his own. Wanted to be washed clean of Gaara's touches.

Sasuke remained silent, he felt close to bursting with happiness. He squirmed, the feeling all too new and uncomfortable. He smirked, the raven wanted to hear it over and over again… "Say it again…" He repeated.

"What?" he spat. "No."

"Say it dobe."

The blonde sighed softly, "I… I … love you." He whispered.

Sasuke straightened, "What's wrong?"

"I feel so dirty…" He choked.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stop, until his tongue was down my throat…. It didn't feel real. Like-"

"He tongued you?" He asked in anger, what he got from Gaara wasn't even close to what he was hearing.

"Yeah…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… just do something."

"Come home."

He was silent, "You come here."

The phone went dead, and Sasuke stuck it in his pocket. Thinking about what took place before he left.

"_I told you Naruto, I don't do 'Proms'." He walked to the living room, muttering through a glass of tea. _

"_BABY………" he whined following him around their small apartment. He was sporting his dress pants. They hovered right below a bare tanned chest, and tapered neatly at his small feet. There was a slight sag on the back of his pants, proving a comfortable fit. His boxer's rose an inch above the black pin stripe pants. "Just for tonight." He plopped down in front of the raven, his muscles rippling underneath skin._

_Sasuke looked at the blonde sitting oh so sexily in front of him, "Sorry dobe. You know I don't like crowds of useless people." He paused taking a sip, "or dancing."_

Sasuke headed to the room, picking out a tux, and 'sprucing' himself up. Finished the raven grabbed his keys and headed to the car. Gaara had better disappear.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He loosened his dark orange tie, running a tired hand through his hair. He grinned he couldn't look so shaken up. Neji came in behind him, lavender eyes blending well with his crème color suit. "Hiding Uzamaki?"

The blonde turned his blinding smile practically lighting the already lit room with awesomeness. "Nah. Just straightening up for the after party." Naruto gave one last look at the mirror his blue eyes returning the gaze, then headed out of the bathroom and into the crowded area.

People he knew and grew up with were in formal suits and dresses. Some had canes and some wore hats. People were sitting or dancing. He watched the people dance, noting that Gaara had left. "Naruto!!!" He looked over to see a mop of brown hair. He felt like everyone was staring at him.

"Kiba! What's up?" He returned the eager yell. Kiba motioned for him to head his way.

Naruto muttered 'excuse me' to people he bumped into. He finally reached Kiba, and they headed to the table.

"You ok?" He asked looking concerned, hand clapping on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just shaken up." He smiled.

"That's why I hate gay people." His voice seethed with anger.

Naruto gave him a look, _great_. "Don't let him give you a look at how gay people act. " He looked at the table when he spoke.

Kiba turned to him, "What he did was wrong."

"I know perfectly well that it was wrong, Kiba." He snapped. "That's not the point. It could've happened to anyone."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "If I had any sense, I'd go say something."

Naruto's heart shot to his throat "Don't." The blonde's phone vibrated. Looking down he picked it up, "Hey…"

"Look to your left."

Naruto turned his head scanning the crowd, _what the hell…_

"Your other left dobe." He chuckled.

Naruto turned and saw it. His eyes grew wider when he realized who was standing there. He made the connection and stood. "Ki…kiba I'll be back." Kiba muttered something close to 'sure' and went back to watching the crowd dance.

Sasuke watched the blonde head towards him, and had the urge to pull him along quicker. "Hey dobe." He whispered.

"I told you… teme… don't call me that." He was nervous now. Butterflies mutated into killer zombie soul eating butterflies of doom.

"Hn." He replied taking the blue-eyed kids ball of sunshine and pulled him away from the crowd.

Naruto didn't argue when he was being pulled or when he was led outside. He didn't put up a fight when they walked away from the country club towards a more secluded area. He shuddered slightly when he felt Sasuke's strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back softly. They walked along the building for a few more feet, before Sasuke just stopped leaning against a wall. "Are you ok?" He whispered against the blonde's ear, his head nuzzled on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "Yeah I'm fine."

Sasuke said nothing, just planted a chaste kiss on his neck.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?" he hummed quietly.

Naruto turned around in his grasp, "Does it make you mad that I couldn't stop him?"

He never stopped to think about it. He supposed if they were dating, then of course, he'd be pissed. He was… a tad bit… jealous? He shook his head no.

"Why?" Naruto was confused, and didn't want anything else but to erase what happened. He was mad at himself. Sure he was pissed that Gaara would take advantage of him knowing that him and Sasuke had something going on. But he felt that if he really cared about the teme, he could stop. Well he couldn't.

"Because I can do this." He kissed him softly, murmuring against his lips, "that's why."

Naruto wasn't shocked, but surprised at the same time. He rubbed his nose against the ravens, smiling he kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him deeper.

Onyx eyes closed contently, as the kiss was deepened. Pale hands pulled the blonde closer, cherishing the sudden warmth. When they broke apart, Sasuke kissed along his neck, before kissing him on the nose. "Baby…" he whispered.

Naruto shuddered; he didn't call him that often. It was something special, something sexy, and something so un-Uchiha like. If someone told him Sasuke had this side, he wouldn't believe them. He would respond 'no way in hell'. Then laugh as they tried to convince him that it was so. The blonde mumbled a 'hm' quietly waiting to hear what was to be said.

"I want to clarify something." He mumbled, pulling the dobe's chin up so they were looking eye to eye. He waited a moment. Did he really want to do this? He sighed inwardly. _Yes_. Could he keep what he was about to say? Or would he just over look it in a few weeks? Would the blonde idiot argue with him? _Go for it. _"I want you to be mine."

Naruto smiled, tonight had showed that he really was in love. "On one condition teme."

The raven rose an eyebrow, "What could that be?"

"If you'll dance with me." He replied a small confident smirk placed on his lips.

Sasuke hated dancing in public places. I mean sure, there was a night when him and Naruto danced around their dorm room. But that was just a random thing. Something that just happened. Coincidently. Now he had to dance in front of people and that asshole Gaara. He growled in the back of his throat. How could he do that?

"He's gone." Naruto said warningly. "It doesn't matter now."

Sasuke pulled him along back towards the club. "If we're dancing we'd better get inside dobe."


End file.
